Angelus, Daemonus
by AngelusAlmira
Summary: Millions of years locked in the depths of Hell with Lucifer & his followers, a millennia in darkness. Now the Righteous light has fallen here. Billions of Father's creation will be destroyed if I do not free him. Trapped in her brothers punishment, she meets the Righteous man & in doing so finds a new reason to fight. "You have become my peace in a millennia of war & pain."


The smell of rotting flesh & brimstone is overwhelming as I move thru the desolation and pain around me. I can feel him, his pain and anger, his fear; his soul. I growl as I reach him seeing the angels near yet without fear I stride forward pushing thru the self righteous little insects to grab the man by his right to gain his attention.

The feel of my touch causes him to turn, his peridot gaze meeting my own chocolate optics as a relieved look crosses his face.

"You know these guys?" He asks in his gravely tone, reminiscent of John.

"Regretfully yes, we need to move, now." I tell him as I begin tugging him to follow which he does so.

One of the fly boys, barely more than a fledgling though obviously a warrior steps forward. "He will be leaving with me and my brethren."

With a roll of my eyes I brush past him pulling the righteous man with me, "If you want to get him out you're going to need me. Now move its boys and girls."

A bit leery of me they yet follow as I lead them towards a less guarded area not far from the Rack. Turning I release his hand with a pain filled smile.

"So big guy this is it, goodbye time. You go find your brother send as many of those bastards back down to my not so loving hands." I tell him with a laugh which causes me to cough as blood from my earlier punishment surfaces. I watch as the mirth in his eyes dyes to quickly be replaced with worry?

"Hey, you okay? You're coming with me right?" His massive hands coming to cup my jaw between his palms as I smile sadly giving a small shake of my head.

"No young one, I am not allowed top side, remember?" I tell him as my own hands rise to take his wrists gently tugging them away from me. God why do I feel as if my grace is being ripped from me? He looks at me then the angel I faced off with from before; looking back to him he shook his head. "Just the man." I nod knowing the reason and turn back to the hunter before me.

"See, this is your taxi, not mine. Go, and I better not see your fine ass back here you got me?" With a painful chuckle I close the short distance to caress his lips with my own. Barely a moment passes as I feel Alistair closing in; I shove my lover away and look to the warrior angel. "Keep him safe. Now go!"

He rushes past gripping the Righteous Man tightly as our eyes meet raising him from this perdition. "Father grant him peace, that's all I ask." The words having barely left my lips followed in quick secession by a shrill cry as a searing pain flares thru my spine. The last thing I see is Alistair's face above me as I fade away.

** ** ** DPOV** ** **

Soft hands pressed against my torn body. Son of a bitch does that hurt. Suddenly the pain is gone, oh great here we go again.

"Bring it you demonic douche bag."

The laugh wasn't the usual creeper laugh but…feminine? "That's not nice cowboy. I was just trying to help." I open my eyes and see a woman, a very hot woman. Red hair, deep chocolate brown eyes and damn those lips! I could imagine some things involving those lips. "Stay still and I can get you off but it's got to be quick." She tells me while I watch her moving towards my feet releasing them from the chains.

"What no romance just quick and painful?" I reply with a bitter smile. "If you want out of Hell Winchester, yes quick and painful." She rips the spiked chains from my arms and chest as I grit my teeth to keep from yelling. "We have to move fast before Alistair finds us." She leans over me sliding her arms under mine placing her hands on my shoulder blades to lift me up into a sitting position. She's so close I can smell her, cinnamon and pine.

"How you gonna get me out of Hell exactly? In case you haven't noticed kinda full of demons like yourself sunshine." She pushes away from me and gives me a look I'm pretty sure even the Devil would fear. "I'm no Demon boy; I'm your best chance at the moment so I'd play nice." Turning she starts to walk off only to stop at my hand on hers. "Hey, look I don't know who, or even what you are. Just, ya know give me a break, I've been down here what almost 40 years now."

Turning back to face me I can see pain in those eyes of hers; with a humorless laugh she shakes her head. "40 years? Try millions of year's cowboy, and then we'll talk." Tugging me from the rack she leads me off. "Now stay close and quiet or we are both going to be meeting Alistair's new hounds."

We had been walking a short time when she quickly turns pressing me into a hidey hole in the wall. Her body is pressed against mine and causes me to think of things other than my time here in Hell. I don't even notice Alistair and his buddies pass us until she sighs in relief and lifts her head to look at me. "That was close, we have to move faster. Got to get you top side."

I can't stop myself; it's too much temptation so I lean down the short distance tasting those lips of hers. My hands grab a hold of her waist while I kiss, I grin finally feeling her respond to me by sliding her hands up my chest while her lips move with mine. Suddenly she's ripped away with a cry of pain leaving her lips. I snap my eyes open to see a grinning Alistair one arm across her stomach and his free hand gripping her hair.

"Mmmm, how sweet, isn't she sweet Dean-o? Maybe I should taste her myself huh?"

Hours later and it feels like a hundred years have passed, I could hear her screams long before they put her by me on the rack. Her clothes gone and body ripped to shreds, Alistair walking around us watching us like the bastard he is. Her gaze locked upwards with her jaw clinched, she's locking it down, I know that look to well.

"She really is sweet Dean." He tells me bending over me; I snap my head upwards butting him in the bridge of the nose. Son of a bitch only laughs as he walks off, I pay no attention to anything around me as he leaves until I feel her hand, still soft even covered in her own blood, grip mine tightly.

40 years. 40 years of saying no, of holding out, then I break. Seeing what he has done to her in front of me, of having no power to save her from the fate she's met all because of me.

I can save her if I just say it, I can save us both. So after 40 years. I say yes….


End file.
